


Pulling (me) Closer

by RedInk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInk/pseuds/RedInk
Summary: Basically, Kiyoomi likes Atsumu's hair /a lot/.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 374





	Pulling (me) Closer

Bleached, yellow hair.

It stands out wherever Kiyoomi looked. The court, the television, the locker room, the magazines, the bedroom—

It's always eye-catching.

The way those dyed golden locks stayed firm and luscious; how with just a single swipe of fingers does the trick to get the right hint of waviness; that when he run his fingers through his hair it was always soft and moisturized.

No wonder his boyfriend took great amount of pride when it comes to his hair.

But of course, none other than Kiyoomi knew where and when it was the most beautiful.

With golden lights filtering through their bedroom window, hitting a nest of blond hair tousled on fabric, bleached whiter by the sun's rays and looking more pale against summer tan.

_This_ was the sight Kiyoomi has to witness every morning. Every time his breath was taken away with each shades of orange and yellow blending together. It was bright- _and hot_ \- the more he stares.

With half-lidded eyes and mind clouded from drowsiness, his focus was never fazed as he watched the sleeping figure beside him curled up and lightly snoring.

And like a sunflower, he would arise as the rays hit his sweet oval face; honey eyes slowly blooming and clearing up as the sun continuous its rise. With calloused fingers, Kiyoomi gently brushed away a few strands covering those dark orbs that were staring back at him. A light hum left his lover's lips as he kept threading his fingers.

"Good morning."

A sloppy smile, then followed by a kiss on his cheek was the given response; and it was enough.

Yep. It was totally worth it getting up earlier than he's used to.

As time passed by and the night begins, another activity was recently added to their routine. Basically a task needing a bed and heated bodies. As soon as Atsumu sat on his lap and wrapped around his arms around his neck, Kiyoomi knows what's about to start.

Loose lips carefully met each other. Slowly and softly till it became rough and messy. Tongues battle for dominance with every pants that escapes to each exhales they make. It was going to be another night spent in sweat and joints tangled together.

But tonight went different. While they're making out, Atsumu paused and asked to hear him out. Expecting it to be another usual 'kiss me more' or 'bite me harder', he begrudgingly removed his mouth that was ravishing the setter's neck and listened but as soon as he heard it his jaw slacked. Kiyoomi was so shocked that it put him off guard; he just sat there, looking into the setter's face with rounded eyes and raised brows, hands stilled on small waist and a slack expression. It took him a couple of seconds before his mouth began to work.

"Care to repeat what you just said?"

With rosy cheeks and a lopsided smile, Atsumu obliges.

"I said, I want ya to pull on my hair when we do it."

He's still not believing it.

Like solving a math problem with an error to the given, he couldn't find the correct answer.

"Uhm, why should I? Wouldn't that hurt you?" He asked, worry tinted on his voice as he stare at the blonde with conflict.

People always viewed him as cold, one who can easily brush others off, a heartless guy who dislikes physical contact. But in actuality, Kiyoomi is a big softie. He's considerate with others, he wouldn't hesitate to call someone out when they did something wrong, he takes excessive care to everything. But to not get caught up with any conflict he ignores all of the whispers behind his back— the glares he received to every wipes he grabbed— he's used to it that it's so easy to pretend that he's not affected.

Then, Miya Atsumu came. He's like a hurricane that Kiyoomi couldn't prevent. Completely tearing all the walls he build up around himself without him even realizing it and opening up on his own accord. He's arrogant, carefree, a _jerk_ , yet at the same time he's competitive, a perfectionist who respects other people's boundaries. Never once did he crossed over Kiyoomi's comfort zone without any permission. Which is why Kiyoomi would not have thought that he'll find comfort in the arms of this certain blonde with high standards and couldn't care less about being hated.

And so here he was, trying to understand why the love of his life wants to get hurt when what they're seeking was pleasure.

"Ever heard of a kink?"

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the remark. Of course, he does. He's not some kind of naive man who wasn't aware of the enjoyments in sex. He has to admit that there are still some things they haven't explored 'cause they're contented in just vanilla sex (or so he thought) so he didn't expect that it will lead to _this_.

"Are you a masochist?" The hint on his voice that he's joking was barely noticable but Atsumu has been with him longer and every little detail about him were already ingrained in the back of the setter's mind.

"And what about it? Will ya be my sadist?" He teased back, going along with the flow of their conversation.

Oh how badly Kiyoomi wanted to wipe away that smirk on his lips with his own right now.

"I think it's stupid." It really does.

When there's something Atsumu really _really_ wants, there's a trump card that automatically makes Kiyoomi's heart become soft and fall from the blonde's trick. _And he hates it every time it's used against him._

With those puppy eyes and a cute pout present in front of him, who wouldn't?

"Please, Omi?"

Kiyoomi tried so hard to avert his gaze but as soon as he saw his boyfriend's bottom lip quiver with /fake/ tears forming on the corner of his downcast eyes, he gave up. With a final grunt, he nods making the former squeal and smile.

"But when you whine from the pain afterwards I will gonna say 'I told you so'."

"Well I know you'll be gentle so I'm pretty sure I won't regret anything after."

' _We'll see about that._ ' Kiyoomi thought.

As their conversation died down it was then replaced by fabric shuffling, a bed creaking, and the blonde heavily moaning while being decorated with marks all over his bronzed skin caused by sharp teeth and coral lips.

Kiyoomi still weren't touching those luxurious locks, afraid that he might screw up as soon as his fingers made contact. Atsumu's hair was laced with great delicacy. He always spends his morning watching the setter spend half an hour trying to tame that blond mane and maintain its beauty. In conclusion, he doesn't want to be the cause of it being ruined or worst, tear it off. He knows he won't be in his right mind to control his strength until the end and would be blinded by his lust.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when soft hands gently caressed his cheeks, a thumb lovingly smoothing out the crease on his forehead.

"Yer frowning too hard. Why?"

Kiyoomi didn't know what to say. He's never been good with words and he doesn't think he will be but when those hazel eyes were fixed on him and _only_ him, he could at least try.

"I'm... scared."

The man underneath him stayed silent and only nodding for him to continue. He took a deep breath and let his tongue roll.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wo—"

"Accidentally." He cut him off. The frown was now back on his forehead.

"You— _I_ love your hair and I don't want to damage it."

_If it wasn't for that obnoxious piss hair of yours I wouldn't know it was you._

Growing up having a twin must be hard when dealing with other people considering being mistaken as one another. That was Kiyoomi's first thought as soon as he learned that there's not one but _two_ Miyas he's going to deal with on the court. If it wasn't for their different colors of hair Kiyoomi wouldn't know who's who as he watch the recorded play along with his teammates back in highschool. He wouldn't be able to focus on a single person if it wasn't for that difference. So he's thankful that Atsumu's hair became his signature look.

"Omi-kun, need I remind you that I'm not some kind of porcelain doll for ya to act like walking on eggshells? Besides, I trust you."

A sly smirk slowly made its way back to Atsumu's lips and before Kiyoomi could realized it slender fingers made its way towards his member and wrapped it around without any warning, making him flinch.

"Anyway, this lil guy right here seems to be more ready than ya are."

Before he can even protest, Atsumu's hand starts moving at an agonizing pace.

"Shit—"

And it only became more unbearable when the latter's head dipped down and teasingly blow on the tip of his leaking cock. Kiyoomi takes a sharp intake of breath and let out a growl. With gaze clouded over with arousal, he grabbed Atsumu's nape and guides his mouth on his aching erection.

"Suck." He demands, still staring down at the blonde with half-lidded eyes and a growing excitement. He watches as those plump lips close over his tip and groans— his length slowly vanishing and reappearing inside Atsumu's mouth. The sound of slurping and moans fills the room and the ongoing sensation distracts Kiyoomi that he didn't noticed that the hand that was once on the blonde's nape had traveled up and grabbing a mass of hair.

The more time passed by, the thinner Kiyoomi's patience becomes. He wants release but their pace wasn't fast enough.

With both hands, Kiyoomi holds the blonde's head in place, hips hastily jerking up and down as his cock hits the back of Atsumu's throat. Then the next thing he knew he was yanking the other away when the latter urgently tapped his thighs, breathless and red-lipped. He stared down in annoyance but it quickly dissolve as he saw a pool of slick underneath.

"Did you just came?"

Coming off a high as a string of saliva dripped down from his swelling lips, Atsumu lifts himself up and looked down at the mess he made. Then a giggle left the setter's mouth while meeting Kiyoomi's bewildered look.

"You're clutching my hair so hard, I couldn't help it."

No longer minding what the other said when his dick is aching and needing release, Kiyoomi manhandled the blonde and turn him over onto his stomach. Placing his hands into the curved of Atsumu's back, pressing him down until his chest were completely touching the mattress and his ass perches up in the air. He put two of his fingers in his mouth, making sure it's fully coated in saliva before taking it out and thrusting it inside the older. He heard the other hisses as soon as his fingers penetrates the tight cavern. Kiyoomi twist his fingers around, thanks to his flexible wrist he could twist it around and explore more parts than any person could and having long fingers adds to the point.

He buries his fingers deeper until he hits a bundle of nerve that made the shorter male's back arching and crying. He repeats his action, hitting the same spot over and over again until the other was completely fucking into his fingers on his own.

"Fuck! Omi, that's enough! I really want you inside right now!" Atsumu wails, mouth hanging wide open as sheets drown out his moans and pleads.

When he thinks the blonde was loose enough (and because of the annoying constant begging) he gave his fingers one last thrust before taking it out. Atsumu's chest heave heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Kiyoomi grabbed a condom on their nightstand but before he can tore the seal open, a hand stopped him.

"I want to do it raw."

Aren't they doing too much for a single day?

But his member was already aching so bad he didn't gave it a second thought and tossed the unopened condom aside and aligned himself, rubbing the tip of his cock on the sore and slicked entrance of the other before sliding it in. He heard a whimper, followed by mewls and gasps muffled by the pillows as the body underneath him shook. He waits a few more minutes for the other male to adjust to his size, even though he's dying to move, he still waits. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait too long when Atsumu finally gave permission.

With fist clenching on the bed sheet, hard enough for knuckles to turn white, Atsumu silently takes every inch of Kiyoomi. It started as slow and shallow, Kiyoomi's left hand firmly holds Atsumu's slender waist while his other hand went back to the setters hair. Then things went out of control and he's fucking deep and hard.

They were too lost in the moment. Too consumed by lust and desire that they never bothered to hide. As Kiyoomi dangerously reaches his limit he gave Atsumu's hair another yank, making the latter moan and toss his head back, hips grinding down on his cock and meeting him halfway. Atsumu cries out his name as he comes, ass clenching and tightening around Kiyoomi's dick.

It only takes a few more thrust until he's finally shooting his loads inside, milk himself until nothings left. Atsumu's legs finally gave out and fell on the mattress. Kiyoomi slowly pulls out and watches as cum oozes out of Atsumu's gaping hole. He was about to get up and grab a towel to clean the mess when Atsumu spoked up, voice ragged.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here. I want to cuddle."

Kiyoomi knows he should do his task; prepare the bath, get them both cleaned up (especially Atsumu's ass) and replace a fresh new sheets before they sleep. And yet there he was, crawling back beside his boyfriend as the latter placed his head on his chest as he begins to thread his fingers through the blonde's hair, slowly lolling him to sleep.

"Told ya I won't regret it."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading this! It is actually my first time writing smut so it took me awhile to get comfortable and finish it. I would appreciate it if you leave kudos or atleast a comment. :3 Anyway, I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
